Online Intimacy
by MattxIshida
Summary: This is a dirty conversation between Mimi and Matt and something more than that. This is something unique, so read plus review. Not actual lemon. Just mention of lemon.


**Well, this is my first story and I can't believe I wrote such a crazy thing. You may think I'm totally nuts after reading this, but I promise this is something unique. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p>After going through a friendly break up with Sora, Matt started dating Mimi. Yeah Sora and Matt broke up because their relationship was more like siblings than lovers. Sora is with Tai now. There were also many other reasons for their break up. There was zero intimacy in their relationship. There were not 12 yrs old. They were 17 yrs old adult teens. But still they were not having that spark in their relationship even after they tried. They hardly kissed each other. Eventually they got bored and decided to break up. They even had a break up party with their friends. It was the friendliest break up ever.<p>

Mimi and Matt rarely gets chance to meet each other as Mimi live in America. But they are still having a great long distance relationship. They usually have long conversations on phone and they also chat on face book. Mimi was in Japan to meet the digidestines for a whole month. Both Mimi and Matt had more than enough fun together. They had sex almost every day or night whenever they got chance. She left a week ago. Now she's back in America and Matt is missing her.

Matt was sitting comfortably on the couch, strumming his guitar when suddenly the phone rang.

_Ring Ring_

He picked up the phone. "Hey Matt, its Tk"

"Oh! Are you coming or not? You should be here by now"

"Sorry Matt, I gotta meet up with Kari. We made a plan to 'make love' since nobody is there in her house" Tk said

"Ok, that's alright with me. And hey! You are becoming pretty much like me" Matt said grinning.

TK and Matt had decided to watch basketball match together, but since Tk cancelled that plan and their Dad was also not home, Matt was all alone. He was getting very bored, so he decided to open his face book account. After passing some time and uploading some of his pictures, he saw that Mimi got online. So he decided to chat with her.

"_Hey sweetie, how r u?"_

"_I miss u baby"_

"_I too miss u. love u so mch"_

"_love u 2. Y don't u turn on ur web cam"_

"_oh! Of coz. Gr8 idea"_

They both turned on video chat so they can see each other.

"Oh Matt! It's so long since I've seen you" Mimi said, making a lovey dovey face.

"Yeah it's so long. I miss you so much baby. I can't forget that nights we had spent together"

"Me too. Hey I got an idea" Mimi said excited.

"Which one?"

"Well, it's a crazy idea" she paused for a while "What about having some online intimacy?" She said with a wink.

"Whoa! I can't believe you can think of that" Matt said, shocked and surprised.

"So what do you say?" She asked in a seductive voice. She slowly unzipped her zipper. She was wearing a tight little sleeveless top which showed her cleavage.

"It'll be fun I guess" Matt said as he removed his T-shirt too. Mimi stared at his muscular chest and abs.

Mimi stood up from her chair and moved a bit far from her laptop so that Matt can fully see her. She smirked sexily at Matt and slowly started removing her skirt.

Matt fixed his stare on her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his girlfriend can think of this. Now she was only in her undergarments.

"Oh Gosh! You're turning me on. Now how will I release my sexual frustration?" Matt said, still fixing his gaze on screen of his computer, while Mimi blowing kisses at him, making sexy poses.

"Masturbate" Mimi answered as she slowly pulled down both the strips of her bra, one by one. She finally removed it and threw it somewhere in her room. Her boobs made a bounce and this aroused Matt even more. She started doing a strip dance in a slow pace, seductively smiling at Matt.

Matt too stood up from his seat and unzipped his pants. Now he was only in his boxers.

"Hey Matt, can you see me clearly or I'm out of your sight"

"Yeah I can see you but now I wish I couldn't" He said. She was arousing him.

She again changed the position of her laptop. She placed it somewhere on the table in front of her bed, so he can see her on her bed making different posses. Now she was too getting horny. She pulled down her thong too. She was in her naked glory. She adjusted herself so that matt can see her now burning pussy. She arched her hips in a wild way. Now it was impossible for Matt to control himself.

"Oh Mimi, I can't control myself now. I wish I was there. I would take you right then and there." Matt said in a sexy tone. He too took off his boxers. Mimi couldn't help but stare at his stiffened member.

"Matt! Her voice was a whisper and even more seductive "I wish that too. I love how you tease my nipples with your mouth"

"And I love licking your juices from your pussy" Matt said

"Matt haven't you noticed this?" She asked as stood up and went near the laptop. She turned her back to screen and pointed to the area of her lower back. Right there was a small tattoo designed elegantly. It was Matt's name. _Matt Ishida_

"Wow! Is it permanent?" Matt stared there for a while.

"Yeah, it is" She said, turning back to face him.

"I love you too much baby" She said.

"I know. Now I'll too make one with your name on it." Matt said.

"Matt? Guess what? I'm coming again next week but for two days only" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Wow! That's good. I'll make sure to fuck you long and hard enough" Matt said seductively.

"I like when you do that. Don't you think my boobs are much heavier than before?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are as I worked too hard on them" Matt said, staring at them.

"Mimi, this time when you'll visit, I'll make sure to click your nude pictures" Matt said.

"Of course, but keep them hidden. I don't want anyone else to see me like that. And I'll click yours too" she said.

"Yeah, and of _us together_ too"

"That's great" Mimi said

While Matt and Mimi were busy having a dirty talk, Mr. Ishida entered the apartment. At the same time, TK came there too as his plan to _make love_ was cancelled due to his fight with Kari. Matt had accidently left the door unlocked. And to his bad luck, his bedroom door was open too. Matt was oblivious to all this. He didn't realize when his dad and brother popped into his room. Both Mr. Ishida and TK froze where they were, with their jaw drops. They couldn't believe what they saw. Matt was naked and talking something dirty with his girlfriend. They couldn't see Mimi though from where they were standing, but can hear her.

"_Oh come on Mimi, show me your pussy just one last time" Matt said_

"_Nah, first show me your buddy" Mimi giggled._

"MATT ISHIDA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Mr. Ishida roared loudly.

"AHHH! Dad, Tk!" Matt shouted as he stumbled backwards and in an attempt to cover himself. He was totally red in embarrassment and was scared too. The screen on his laptop went blank, as Mimi shut her laptop on the other side. He quickly covered himself with a bed sheet, while Tk laughed and clicked his picture.

"Ma..Matt? Was Mimi nude too?" Tk managed to say, still in shock. While Matt sat on the floor embarrassed.

"Matt! What the fuck you were talking to her?" His Dad said aloud while Matt remained silent. "You are seventeen, but it doesn't mean you can act like a pervert."

"So..Sorry Dad" Matt whispered.

"You are grounded for a month. And remember one thing, I'll make sure to keep an eye on both you and Mimi when next time she'll visit, so she doesn't ends up being pregnant" Mr. Ishida left angry.

"So Matt, what was all that dirty talk huh?" Tk said teasingly.

"Shut up!"

"I promise I won't tell Tai or anyone else if-" Tk blackmailed him.

"What? Oh please Tk, don't tell Tai. He'll never let me live peacefully" Matt begged.

"Of course bro, but you have to lend me, no scratch that, Give me enough money to pay for my dates with Kari and for gifts too. Plus you'll do my homework and whatever I tell you to do" He finished.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna do that and I don't care if you tell anyone or not. No one will believe you. You got any proof?" Matt smirked.

"You better do that, otherwise," Tk showed him his naked picture. Matt's jaw dropped.

"Ok, you won. I'll do whatever you say. Just give it to me" Matt tried to snatch it from Tk, but before he could snatch it, Tk ran away from there.

"This will be safe with me as long as you be my slave" Tk said, before leaving. Matt frowned and slapped his head.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this because I think it's possible. I haven't tried it yet. I hope you guys had fun reading this even if it was meaningless or pointless. And please guys read and review..<strong>


End file.
